Dar y merecer cosas buenas
by Lis con S
Summary: De cómo los cambios en el Santuario provocaron que Aioria de Leo tomara una determinación alejada del deber y la resignación, una decisión que solo los valientes se arriesgan a tomar a pesar de que tan rotos oculten estar. (Legend of Sanctuary)
1. La empatía que no se espera

**No, no es una broma, este fic está ambientado en el universo de "La Leyenda del Santuario". Nunca subestimen a las ideas raras que pueden aparecer con cosas tan simples. Si debo responsabilizar a alguien de esta historia, culpen al piercing de Aioria.**

**Advertencia: Posible OoC, aparición del poder de la amistad masculina y el clásico shippeo AioriaxMarín debutando en LoS. **

**Saint Seiya es propiedad de Masami Kurumada.**

* * *

_ Dar__ y merecer cosas buenas_

...

..

.

Capítulo 1: La empatía que no se espera.

Ciertos 16 años que transcurrieron para el Santuario con la presencia de Athena, habían sido una mentira tramada por el patriarca, un impostor, nada más y nada menos que Saga de Géminis, quien se suponía que había sacrificado su vida en batalla permitiendo que Shura matara al maldito traidor Aioros. Pero todo lo sucedido esa noche no había sido verdad. La realidad impuesta había estado tergiversada a favor del que menos esperaban. Saori Kido no era una impostora ni Aioros un traidor ni Saga un difunto noble defensor de la justicia.

Todos los guerreros, desde el más insignificante soldado raso hasta la diosa de la Guerra se habían resuelto a reconstruir las edificaciones dañadas por la pelea contra el desquiciado y falso patriarca. En muchas zonas, las consecuencias habían sido devastadoras, los heridos pasaban por recuperaciones lentas, familiares y amigos enterraban a sus muertos y ciudadanos sin hogar buscaban uno nuevo. La labor era colosal y significativa, pero parecía más sencilla que acostumbrarse a los cambios, a volver a la normalidad luego de los eventos sucedidos. Hasta la misma Athena trataba de habituarse a su título de divinidad, agradeciendo siempre la comprensión de todos sus caballeros. La colaboración de todos contribuía de manera gradual a alcanzar la estabilidad perdida.

El erróneo odio que por muchos años albergó el nombre del guardián del noveno templo, jamás podría ser remendado con disculpas personales, el inocente condenado estaba muerto. Pero su sacrificio y su personas tuvieron un estima diferente. La casa del Centauro no se vio más como una deshonra marginada que se debía soportar en el trayecto por las 12 casas zodiacales. Las percepciones de desagrado y desdén que motivaban a quienes debían cruzar por allí a apurar sus pasos cambiaron rotundamente, los transeúntes ralentizaban sus pasos al pasar por esos pasillos y fijaban su atención en el testamento ubicado en la pared. Otra inclusión eran las constantes visitas de Santos Dorados, las cuales eran tan discretas como cortas. Aioria poseía el registro más extenso y prolongado de apariciones.

Al ser un caballero Dorado había visto y hecho cosas que cualquier persona ajena al Santuario encasillaría de sobrenaturales y fantasiosas por lo imposibles que sonaban. Pero dentro de lo místico, podía haber sido testigo de cómo la armadura de Sagitario se había posado en el caballero de Pegaso por la voluntad de Aioros para proteger a la diosa, pero no esperaba que en algunas de sus visitas al deshabitado templo, su hermano se materializara y le hablara. Tampoco hacía falta algo tan evidente para que él percibiera la presencia de su hermano y encontrara la tranquilidad de los recuerdos que visualizaba con más facilidad en ese lugar.

Como el santo más joven de todo la orden dorada, había pasado más del tercio de su vida tragándose unas mentiras muy referentes a su persona. Muy a pesar de nunca haberse atrevido a cometer alguna deslealtad en su íntegra labor, su peor pecado había sido para muchos compartir la sangre con el infiel Aioros. Los años habían forjado sus ideales en distinguir su camino y desviar de todos la asociación con su hermano en todo sentido. En el afán de eliminar cualquier similitud, había alterado su apariencia estética en pos de ser diferente. Una acción desesperada.

Le retorcía pensar que toda su formación había sido pensada y predicha por Saga. Si no eso había sido suficiente, por una elección equivocada recibió el Satán Imperial. Sin disponer de ningún tipo de autonomía, con la mente alterada por el control no había mostrado reticencia a la tarea de asesinar sin piedad a los caballeros de Bronce, tarea que no sucedió porque Shaka lo retuvo para salvar a los jóvenes santos de sus garras y librarlo también de la dominación.

Al igual que después del atentado contra Athena, la desconfianza y la inseguridad se habían manifestado para desventaja de la templanza de todos los habitantes del Templo Sagrado. Con astucia, la presencia firme del Patriarca impostor sobrellevó el caos que él mismo había creado para beneficio de su figura como autoridad. Ahora, quien se había puesto en los hombros la tarea de velar por sus abatidos santos y sostenerlos era ella, la máxima autoridad divina para cualquier miembro del Santuario.

Pero la diosa no era perfecta, su condición humana e inmadura la limitaba en muchos aspecto. Sorprendentemente y por irónico que se pensara, esa conciencia que tenía sobre sus límites y su lógica práctica frente a sus errores motivaba a todos sus caballeros a esforzarse como testificaban que hacía ella.

El presente no podía estar mejor en aspectos fundamentales. El hermano que tanto amó nunca dejó de ser la persona que él recordó, su parentesco ya no lo era una presión sino la bendición y suerte que estaba en sus memorias de la infancia. Se sentía libre y ajeno a esos tiempos en donde era despreciado y marginado. Pero sin tener nada ni nadie en su contra, igual tuvo un cierto malestar temporal, una de esas molestias insignificantes que no merecían mencionarse porque pronunciadas perdían todavía más peso y razón, y aun así estuvieron instaladas en su cabeza. Simplemente, le era imposible ignorar y ser indiferente a las decisiones pasadas que había tomado y llegar a la conclusión que se había comportado peor que un niño. La crueldad de sus pensamientos lo había estancado en un repetitivo sentimiento: frustración. Sin evitarlo ni darse cuenta, en su mirada había llegado a traslucir un poco de ese sentir culposo cuando veía a Pegaso y a Andrómeda, y no desaparecía con el perdón y compresión de Athena, menos al observar su cabello corto. Los pensamientos lógicos y prácticos estaban opacados por el pasado, por sus cavilaciones sobre lo que no hizo pero pudo llegar a hacer y los fantasiosos "Si hubiera...".

En medio de esas tortuosas e infructuosas reflexiones, había pensado que quedarse un rato en la casa de Sagitario lo aliviaría y lo distraería, más no resolvería su pequeño conflicto interno. En parte tuvo razón, porque cuando llegó le sorprendió saber que ya estaba uno de sus compañeros, pero no cualquiera, Shura de Capricornio tampoco esperó verlo, su semblante había cambiado ligeramente pero de inmediato recobró la expresión original cuando estuvieron frente a frente. Entendió la reacción, jamás fueron cercanos, en realidad a muy pocas personas podía considerar de esa manera. No hacía falta agregar que entre ellos, Aioros era un tema delicado desde siempre.

—¿Quieres que me vaya? —le había preguntado. Aioria sin pensárselo mucho, declinó porque el español había llegado primero. Tal vez le era incómodo estar parado o estar en silencio, pero Shura se sentó en uno de los escalones mirando la pared adornada con la escritura del antiguo guardián.

—¿Por qué no te incomoda que yo esté aquí? —no aguantó ni vio inapropiado preguntarle en ese momento. Su interlocutor siguió con la vista fija en el mismo lugar; a pesar de que él lo estaba mirando; y su respuesta fue sobre _por qué_ debería sentirse incómodo. Esa interrogante como réplica inesperada fue el inicio de una conversación profunda y conflictiva como los daños que habían recibido y hecho por culpa de la misma persona. Al final las ilusiones, el sabotaje y las marionetas sirvieron para lo mismo.

Ellos tenían un historial con todas las circunstancias propicias para llevarse mal, pero para Aioria, entender que compartían muchas experiencias similares fue el propulsor de encuentros más habituales y más amenos en el Templo de Sagitario para hablar de Aioros. Visualizar otro lado desconocido de su ser más querido y dejar que Shura hablara de anécdotas de su mejor amigo eran instantes memorables y de calidad que establecían una sutil complicidad.

La actual soledad en la novena casa, favoreció el eco del extenso pasillo para escuchar con claridad unos pasos procedentes de alguien que venía desde la casa de Escorpio. Esos sonidos le permitieron descartar de inmediato a Shura quien estaba en su casa con Milo y a Athena que se hallaba en su trono. A continuación, sintió la cosmoenergía familiar y promedio de un santo de plata que reveló la identidad de la desconocida persona. Antes de notar la brillante armadura de Águila, sabía quién era su portadora.

—Tanto tiempo, Aioria.

—Marín —pronunció sorprendido al verla, recibiendo una sonrisa más clara de la mujer de ojos azules.

* * *

**Para resguardar mi compostura, quiero pensar que Shaina, Kanon, Marín, June, Shunrei, Kiki y muchos otros personajes conocidos de la serie original simplemente no aparecen en la película, no me trago la posibilidad de que no existan como vi en una declaración.**

**Como bien dije arriba, este se originó por culpa del piercing de Aioria, confieso que me chocó más eso que la Milo mujer (para agitar a las masas, declaro que me gustó, aunque no apruebo esa salida fácil de transexualizar a los hombres para demostrar lo inclusivos que son). Pero notaran que la historia al final se fue para cualquier lado, xD.**

**Esta historia tendrá cuatro capítulos, para tranquilidad de muchos, ya estoy escribiendo el final, pero apelando a su paciencia, actualizaré una vez a la semana. Normalmente no publico hasta tener todos los capítulos escritos debido a que en mis ataques de locura cambio detalles menores o mayores. **

**Nos vemos el próximo domingo.**


	2. Cuestión de perspectiva

**Advertencia: Posible OoC y una serie de incógnitas que quizá confundan a algunos.**

**Saint Seiya es propiedad de Masami Kurumada.**

* * *

_ Dar__ y merecer cosas buenas_

...

..

.

Capítulo 2: Cuestión de perspectiva

Marín estaba de regreso, sana, entera y con esa suave sonrisa tan serena como propia de su personalidad, tal como la última vez que la había visto, cuando ella se marchaba por una encomienda y él aguardaba e ignorada la misión de ir a Japón.

—¿Interrumpí algo? —dijo con curiosidad pero demostrando cautela. Poco podía Aioria tolerar que se lo tratara con recelo, años de ser el centro de desconfianza lo habían dejado un poco susceptible a ese trato tan cuidadoso y fastidioso. Llegar a entender que ella trataba a todo el mundo con esa precaución le volvió más permisivo, y más comprensivo, ya que a veces él tampoco tenía un carácter soportable. Además, no sería Marín si no fuera así de cuidadosa incluso con un amigo, aunque él solía preguntarse de qué tenía tanta prudencia, ¿de herir a los demás o que ellos la hirieran?

—No —su corta y directa respuesta casi demostró la cantidad de sensaciones que su inesperada vuelta embargaba a su ser—, de hecho ya me marchaba al quinto templo de Leo, a resguardarlo quiero decir, pero no pienso que no sea un placer verte ¿vas a ver a la diosa Athena? —de repente sentía que llevaba hablando mucho tiempo y presentía que la siguiente frase que pronunciaría sería inadecuada o desastrosa. Mientras buscaba el control, le hizo una pregunta casual a la joven. Luego de su cautela, le gustaba la tranquilidad que revelaba sin importar el momento o el lugar y le daba envidia porque algo malo que él tenía era que una leve provocación lo alteraba y se notaba. Las cosas que no decía su boca eran fácilmente descifrables en su rostro.

—Sí, voy a tener el privilegio de verla personalmente por primera vez —explicó indicando la importancia que eso tenía para ella, o para cualquier guerrero devoto a la diosa de la Guerra, sin importar que su reencarnación fuera una mocosa de 16 años. La mayoría de los caballeros de Plata no conocían todavía a la verdadera Athena porque habían estado ausentes tanto cuando ella había aparecido tachada de impostora como en la ceremonia formal en donde habló públicamente con todos sus santos sobre su estadía y sus convicciones en el Templo Sagrado.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? No mucho realmente, pero en tres semanas las cosas habían estado muy revueltas y estresantes, más por sí sola, la aparición de Marín le proporcionaba un sentido de normalidad más tangible y tan extrañado, la había extrañado, a pesar de que la intensidad de ese sentimiento no coincidía con los días reales que en verdad había pasado. Parecía que el tiempo en momentos era más cuestión de perspectiva que solo números.

—Entonces no te demoro más —dio por concluida la charla, no veía apropiado alargar más esa conversación aunque le fuera gratificante hablar con la Santa de Plata, menos con lo excesivamente nervioso que se sentía. Se suponía que los tiempos difíciles en el Santuario lo obligaron a construir una personalidad y compostura indiferente a su entorno, a la mirada de los demás y a sus palabras, un muro impenetrable a los ataques. Esa gran barrera que él ponía para esquivar la formación de vínculos no impidió que un inicial lazo de camaradería con Marín desembocara en la presente amistad. Era un hecho que él se desarmaba únicamente con esa mujer, a estas alturas ya no le importaba ser así de distinto con ella, porque más que nadie, merecía eso y mucho más.

—Gracias, nos vemos —luego de decir adiós, se dirigió a la salida con el compás que el metal de su armadura desprendía con cada uno de sus movimientos. Cada paso que daba volvía a esos sonidos más suaves y lejanos hasta que pararon por el llamado del guardián de Leo.

Era gracioso que en su responsabilidad como santos no estaban exentos de pasar largas temporadas alejado de sus estancias. Dentro del Templo Sagrado, había labores de todo tipo respectivas para caballeros de Oro o Plata, así que su relación no había sido nunca de lo más constante porque cada uno tenía lo suyo, pero había logrado funcionar. Por lo cual, Aioria entendía que no debía desesperarse porque Marín no estaría siempre disponible para él, como si fuera una cosa que debía estar a su disposición cuando tuviera ganas. Decidió llegar a un acuerdo más práctico.

—Ven a Leo cuando puedas —su voz retumbó gracias al eco del templo. Ella se dio la vuelta mostrando una mirada analítica, la cual generó que él se diera cuenta de lo mordaz que había sonado. Más que una invitación, parecía una orden. Entonces agregó un poco abochornado y arrepentido con su impulsividad a pesar de que ella no parecía ni estaba realmente molesta—, si te parece bien, quiero decir.

Aioria se hallaba muy atento a su respuesta, aún así por su inquietud y debido a la expresión estoica de Marín, no notó que toda su incomodidad le provocada muchísima gracia a la Santo de Águila. Dispuesta a liberarlo un poco de esa tensión que notaba en él, le respondió.

—Está bien, iré —junto con una risita despertada por el extraño nerviosismo de Aioria, presentó gestos faciales que aprobaron la invitación y su voz se oyó melodiosa rellenando toda la estancia al mismo tiempo que metía detrás de su oreja unas mechas coloradas de pelo. Detalle que por alguna razón él no pasó desapercibido aunque ella no se percató al volver a retomar su destino, abandonando la novena casa, sin cuestionarle el motivo de la propuesta, con la promesa en su corazón de ponerse al día con el santo de Leo, deduciendo que tendrían muchas cosas que hablar

Ella no sabía, pero su reencuentro no había sido lo único que lo había sorprendido. Al verla, recordó cierto plan que se había truncado y dejado en segundo plano con la misión de los caballeros de Plata, para luego ser olvidado totalmente gracias a su memoria selectiva debido a los problemas que acontecieron sostener por 16 años una mentira como verdad.

Ahora parecía que toda la determinación del pasado que había tenido para ejecutar su objetivo estaba dispersa y difusa. Bastante superado, rogó a su hermano y a Athena fuerzas para continuar y se marchó a su templo deseando sobreponerse del estrés que le quitaba las ganas de dar y merecer cosas buenas.

* * *

**Para mi gusto, Aioria se vio demasiado serio en la película y me hizo falta ese factor impulsivo tan memorable, aunque su diseño me arrebató el aire. En parte es razonable ese cambio porque modificaron varias cosas, como se puede ver en su trato con Seiya, quien parece no conoce de antes como en el material original. Aun así quiero pensar que sigue teniendo un lado cordial que no manifiesta a cualquiera, excepto Marín.**

**Fue bastante gracioso describir su torpeza. La cuestión ahora es por qué estaba tan inquieto, ¿acaso Marín es tan deslumbrante, como Milo lo es para mí, y el pobre gato perdió la confianza? No lo culpo, imaginar a Marín y Shaina diseñadas con el estilo de LoS altera mis hormonas. **

**Gracias por los comentarios, no esperé recibir ese lindo recibimiento.**

**Hasta el próximo domingo.**


	3. Como un abrazo cálido

**Advertencia: Posible OoC.**

**Saint Seiya es propiedad de Masami Kurumada.**

* * *

_Dar__ y merecer cosas buenas_

...

..

.

Capítulo 3: Como un abrazo cálido.

En ese momento, ella llevaba puesta la armadura más por deber y protocolo que por placer, las ganas fervorosas de arrancarse sus ropajes de Santo de Plata llevarían a cualquiera a pensar que Marín no la merecía en realidad. Ese pensamiento distaba mucho lo que había sido su desempeño, pues demostrarse digna de portar la cloth de Águila no consistió una tarea fácil e instantánea, requirió el peso de muchos años entrenando sin rechistar en el Santuario.

Para su suerte y alegría, le faltaban pocos metros para llegar a la sala donde debía presentarse por orden de Athena. Su recorrido experimentado por los alrededores le permitió corroborar que la estructura y apariencia del Templo Sagrado presentaba algunos cambios. En el campo de las autoridades vigentes, no había un patriarca, situación que no había alarmado a la mayoría debido a que la autentica diosa de la Guerra estaba en su morada guiando y levantando la moral de sus santos según ella había deducido por las palabras y acciones de muchos.

—¡Marín! —exclamó entusiasta un adolescentes cuando ella entró a la sala patriarcal. Simultáneamente, fue testigo del sobresalto de una joven ubicada en el trono debido a los chillidos inesperados y enérgicos del caballero de Pegaso, quien por alguna razón que desconocía, se mantenía a su lado para su desgracia. No precisó cuestionarse mucho quien era la adolescente, más bien le llamó la atención el comportamiento de la deidad. Era peculiar ver a Athena; con su indumentaria y ornamentos formales; con reacciones tan poco parsimoniosas. Aún así, trató de no aparentar demasiada curiosidad, el excesivo cuestionamiento podría inquietar a la poca experimentada diosa. Ajeno a su desubicado comportamiento, Seiya miró a la joven—. Es ella, Saori, es mi maestra.

De entre las muchísimas cosas que había escuchado referentes a la situación crítica que experimentó el Santuario, cinco Santos de Bronce recibían mucho crédito, pero destacaba por bastante su revoltoso discípulo, lo que la había llevado a preguntarse cuánto había explotado Seiya su potencial y por ende madurado. La respuesta que obtuvo le dio a pensar y constatar que seguía siendo el mismo mocoso maleducado de siempre.

Solamente faltaba que le apuntara con el dedo para ser un absoluto falto de educación y buen juicio, pero lo que más le molestaba del alboroto exagerado de Seiya es que ocurría en una circunstancia ceremonial, en presencia de la misma Athena. Prefirió ignorarlo e hincó una rodilla, la diosa siempre estaría primero por más ganas que tuviera de reprender la conducta inapropiada de su poco corregible alumno. A veces era mejor no concederle atención para que se tranquilizara, seguramente haría un puchero como respuesta, pero se callaría.

—Es significativo conocerla en persona, diosa Athena, ¿qué puedo hacer por usted?

La diosa griega sonrío por la disconformidad facial de su caballero de Bronce y correspondió sus saludos con cortesía, recuperando el aplomo. Aun así, demostró cierta pesadumbre al explicarle el motivo de su llamado.

—Entre los lamentables destrozos que provocó Saga de Géminis, tu vivienda fue afectada por la batalla, lo siento mucho, Marín —expresó la repetitiva noticia que sin importar las millones de veces que decía, producía el mismo efecto: perturbaba a la protectora de la tierra.

Saori aceptó el silencio que perduró un rato en la sala, permaneció callada atenta a cómo se tomaba la noticia la Santo de Plata. Mientras, Seiya se debatía cuál era la mejor manera de animar a su maestra, la cual no tardó nada en responder, pero no por eso dejó de ser un momento intenso.

—Esas cosas pasan, Athena —fue lo único que pudo decir mientras trataba de asimilar de la manera más racional no tener más su casa. No quiso mirar los ojos compasivos de su diosa, pues sabía que su preocupación visible la haría llorar de la pena de entender lo que había perdido. No ayudaba en nada pensar que otra vez se encontraba en la desesperante situación de no tener a dónde ir.

El adolescente se acercó a ella y al agacharse, quedó a su nivel dudando si debía atreverse a tomarle la mano a su maestra. Entre las muchas lecciones de vida impartidas por ella, la forma ideal de reconfortar a alguien no había formado parte de su capacitación como caballero ateniense. La Santo de Águila jamás se caracterizó por ser clara con sus emociones, muchos menos necesitar consuelo, pero años de entrenamiento, por lo menos, le permitieron a él saber identificar los signos que señalaban lo mal que se encontraba.

—Pero tu casa se reconstruirá, Marín, así que no quedaras varada en la calle. Además para todos los que comparten tu misma situación se están alojando en albergues temporales. Así que… ¡Esto se arreglara pronto! —dijo el japonés con la misma convicción que lo motivaba a levantarse en cada batalla.

En estado tan sensible, las muestras de apoyo le dificultaban mantener la calma, pues sentía como su corazón bombeaba más rápido, y con la blancura de su piel, seguramente no tardaría nada en ponerse roja. En una parte le molestaba verse tan expuesta, pero por una razón poco lucida o por una cuestión de prioridades, le costaba menos quedarse ahí que marcharse y estar más vulnerable a la vista de un mayor número de personas.

En respuesta a las palabras acertadas de consuelo, asintió sin lograr una sonrisa. Quería informarse con respecto a la organización de las alojamientos provisorios, y no complicarse más con sus emociones alteradas, dejarlas de lado y seguir adelante, trabajar y ayudar a los pobres ciudadanos sumidos en peores situaciones que ella. Pero la mano de Athena se posó en su brazo llamando su atención, deteniendo sus pensamientos. Debido al largo vestido ceremonial que llevaba, se arrodilló con ellos y sin dar una innecesaria explicación, los rodeo con su cosmo divino. La cosmoenergía era intensa e inmensa, pero no abrumadora al punto de intimidar e imponer, sino cálida, como un abrazo que asusta a la soledad.

Las situaciones podían repetirse en ciertos aspectos, pero Marín ya no era una niña ultrajada e indefensa. Los años trabajando para volverse Santo de Athena le enseñaron a valerse por sí misma, sostenerse en los momentos límites y no padecer por cosas que no eran su responsabilidad. Pero quizás en ocasiones, no era tan malo obtener la calma con la compañía de otras personas.

* * *

**Aclaro que esto no termina aquí, queda pendiente saber si con esta noticia encima, cómo actuará Marín delante de Aioria en Leo, o más importante aun, si irá al Quinto Templo.**

**Confieso que este capítulo fue creado a último momento. Antes que alguien se pregunte si estudié en escuela pública, me explico: la idea anterior era publicar tres capítulos. Lo cual no sucedió porque aclaré al principio que son cuatro; y capaz agregue un epílogo xD; porque me di cuenta que el contenido del 70 % de la historia de tres capítulos era Aioria pensando en las razones de por qué amaba a Marín. Capaz a otros no les parece algo malo y incluso hay quienes crean grandes fics con esa base**, **mi problema con eso es que por ejemplo: deseaba además de _decir_ que Marín es paciente, _demostrarlo. _Así surgió este capítulo que reemplazó al tercer capítulo original y lo desplazó a ser el cuarto capítulo. Este desgraciado me costó un ojo de la cara, si no fuera por esta cosa, hubiera publicado la historia mucho antes y el último capítulo tendría otro final.**

**Además de ser me difícil escribirlo, ninguna idea para explicar por qué Saori llamaba a Marín con Seiya presente me convencía.**** La primera opción fue que Saori debía asistir al cumpleaños de Julián Solo, por lo que estaba haciendo los arreglos para que algunos Santos se hicieran pasar como guardaespaldas porque sospechaba que la familia Solo tenía algo que ver con Poseidón. Lo cual descarté porque la película ocurre un día después del cumpleaños de Saori, y según la wiki, es en septiembre, Julián cumple en marzo. Lo que provoca una diferencia de varios meses desde los acontecimientos de la película, los cuales superan el tiempo estipulado que dejé claro que había pasado: sólo unas semanas. Sí, soy quisquillosa con esas cosas.**

**Gracias por el apoyo.**

**Nos vemos el próximo domingo.**


	4. Pérdidas y ganancias

**Advertencia: Posible OoC, momentos un poco cursis para sensibles, una buena porción de angustia.**

**Saint Seiya es propiedad de Masami Kurumada.**

* * *

_Dar__ y merecer cosas buenas_

...

..

.

Capítulo 4: Pérdidas y ganancias.

.

Lo mejor que podía hacer para lidiar con los nervios era primero que nada admitirlos, decisión que consideró sensata. El no tener nada que hacer para despejarse lo empujaba a enfrascarse en pensamientos ridículos y paranoicos. La paciencia se le escapaba y quedarse quieto aumentaba el trabajo contraproducente de su cabeza, así que fue hasta su cocina a tomar un vaso de agua para no quedarse inmóvil en la obvia espera de la llegada de Marín. Aioria estaba determinado a no parecer tan pendiente del momento de su esperada presencia. Su orgullo no le permitía mostrarse tan desesperado por su aparición, pues viendo desde una óptica lógica, parecía que se moriría si ella seguía "tardando" en venir.

Por alguna extraña razón, minutos después, no se desesperó al percibir el traqueteo gradual en las escaleras y mantuvo la misma posición al verla mientras continuaba bebiendo el líquido potable con naturalidad, aunque había visualizado la probabilidad de escupir todo el contenido de la sorpresa como en las películas. Le ofreció un vaso de agua sin sentirse miserable y tacaño porque sabía que ella era más de agua mineral que de bebidas más adictivas. Simplemente se ahorró un redundante diálogo que conocía bien cómo concluiría. Ella aceptó y se aproximó a la alacena para seleccionar un vaso y servirse la bebida.

Totalmente habituado a su presencia y a lo que conllevaba, cortó con tranquilidad unas manzanas que tenía siempre a mano en rodajas, pero no las peló, pues le gustaba el sabor de las cáscaras, estas en especial compartían la misma pigmentación que el cabello de su visitante, quien apenas comía las porciones, lo que le extrañó.

—¿Estás resfriada? —preguntó al escuchar los sonidos provenientes de su nariz.

—No creo… No, más bien, espero que no —ella sacó de su bolsillo un pañuelo que demostraba ya haberse usado con anterioridad y limpió sus orificios nasales.

No indagó con más preguntas en el tema, pero en verdad ella estaba un poco rara, o por lo menos estaba anormal para el comportamiento estándar que él había idealizaba. Lo más factible debía ser que un posible resfriado se estaba incubando en su organismo poco a poco, antes de caer de lleno y dejarla en cama. Con esa idea como explicación, se dedicó a observarla con más interés.

—Por un momento me preocupé al no encontrarte aquí antes —le confesó alegrando al caballero de Leo, pues saber que ella estaba pensando en él horas antes, que esperaba verlo, que ocupaba un espacio en sus preocupaciones y preguntas, le daba seguridad—, pero eso quedó en la nada con la gran sorpresa que tuve al verte en Sagitario.

—Mi hermano se lo merece después de recibir tanto odio injusto.

—Y tú también lo mereces, Aioria, ¿cuántas veces habrás contenido las ganas de visitar y rememorar a Aioros en el pasado?

Ahí estaba, otra vez recibía el impacto de las palabras sinceras y perspicaces de la Santo. Cada frase de su procedencia se complementaba con la siguiente creando en él un manojo de sentimientos superiores a los de amistad, muy alejados de ellos hasta el punto de no ser homogéneos, la diferencia de su afecto era claro e irrefutable.

—Te estás tomando los cambios muchísimo mejor que nosotros al inicio, aunque no me sorprende —admitió en un momento de la conversación.

Marín no se acostumbraba a los cumplidos, menos los de Aioria, ella estaba en el punto crítico en que le importaba bastante la opinión que tenía sobre ella. Sus observaciones la hacían preguntarse qué otros detalles notaba en ella pero se los guardaba para sí mismo. Su analítica cabeza aprovechó esa oportunidad para apartarse de lo lógico y reservado y ser más personal y sincera por y para él.

—Bueno, a nadie le gusta sentir la desconfianza que provoca un engaño. Después de todo, nos entrenan para afrontar lo inesperado, para desconcertar y vencer a nuestro oponente, para controlar la situación. Pero con lo que ha sucedido, la paz certera de la ignorancia fue liquidada con la verdad conflictiva e inesperada, lo que siega incertidumbre y desconcierto, pone a prueba nuestra manera de adaptarnos e improvisar, cualidades que no se manifiestan de la misma forma en todos.

Con dificultad él podía ser en su totalidad objetivo con ella; consecuencia de ser un hombre enamorado; pero su voz, su mirada y sus palabras separadas quizá no eran la gran cosa, pero juntas y decoradas con su propio sello le señalaban que había un sentimiento más íntimo, un sentido oculto y referente a algo que él desconocía, un algo. A menos claro que ese algo fuera solamente una coincidencia, lo que significaría que ya estaba viendo cosas donde no había.

—De entre todas las ideas desatinadas que tuve luego de ser consciente de todas las mentiras, quise quitarme el piercing —reveló tratando de no reírse de sí mismo.

Ella asintió comprendiendo de inmediato el motivo del cuestionamiento. No precisaba explicación previa porque ya la sabía. Por un arranque se había puesto ese arete en el labio y por lo que ahora sabía, por lo mismo casi se lo había sacado. La razón era idéntica: su hermano.

—¿Qué te impidió hacer eso? —dijo con obviedad, pues el piercing seguía ubicado en el labio de Aioria.

—Detenerme —empezó relatando lo fundamental y agregó con humor—, algo que rara vez hago, pero hice a tiempo, y preguntarme el significado que esto —señaló la joya— tiene para mí.

—Al final de cuentas, eso es lo que tiene que importarte en un asunto que solamente te involucra a ti; aunque no me refiero a toda situación; has pasado mucho tiempo tratando de conformar a los demás, así que, ¿a qué conclusión llegaste?

—No puedo borrar mis acciones pasadas, quizá mi razón estaba fundamentada en una mentira, pero no me lo voy a sacar, pues por lo menos, esa decisión no me pesa, no perjudica a alguien más allá que a mí. Además, cierta persona me enseñó que debo dejar de arrepentirme de todo y tú lo dijiste una vez, este piercing es parte de mí.

Sus pensamientos y sentires experimentaban una serie de contradicciones que podía llevarlo a posponer la razón principal de su venida. En parte no estaba apurado por echarla de su lado, por eso mismo su conversación no prestaba atención al por qué de la visita. Aioria hablaba sin tapujos de cualquier tema con ella formando un ambiente agradable, sin estructuras ni noción del tiempo. Pero tampoco quería sentirse tentado a irse para atrás.

—Tengo algo para ti.

Teniendo en cuenta el afianzado vínculo que mantenían, darle un obsequio no era nada del otro mundo. Además el regalo no era exagerado, de hecho estaba pensado para ella, para sus sensibles orejas ausentes de adorno alguno por una alergia a aros formados por metales de baja calidad. No parecería extraño porque la misma Marín le había contado la curiosidad, aunque quizá sí le sorprendería que él recordara esa información.

Antes de poder ser influenciado por su reacción y retroceder, se levantó y sacó el regalo de su bolsillo acercándose al extremo donde ella estaba sentada, preguntándose si le intrigaría o sobresaltaría el parecido de la caja con la usada para los anillos de compromiso ya que era tan pequeña que cabía en su femenina mano.

—¿Puedo abrirlo? —palpaba con los dedos el obsequio esperando la aprobación de Aioria para verlo.

Todas las anteriores suposiciones que habían cruzado su cabeza estaban erradas como lo había deducido. Siendo ella la destinataria, no se iba a tomar mal el presente, pues nunca se ofendía con facilidad y si algo le molestaba buscaba la mejor manera de abordarlo. Otro factor decisivo que no le dejaba duda alguna a él era la perspicacia que poseía. No le dolía en el orgullo admitir que ella siempre era más lúcida que él, a pesar de tener el título de ser el Santo Dorado más veloz, en muchos ámbitos era lento. En forma de broma, apodaba esa virtud suya como «La sabiduría del Águila», para nada alejada en realidad del pensamiento que tenía sobre ella.

—Adelante.

No era solo un regalo de amistad, pertenecía a ese grupo de acciones entre ellos que conformaban una diferencia, un incentivo para algo más único, pues amigos pueden ser muchos, amigos verdaderos algunos, pero una relación sentimental es clásicamente exclusiva de dos. No eran tanto el objeto en sí, sino el mensaje presente que ella recibía.

Hay cosas que él sabía no por una explicación directa. Más bien, los cosas que ella no decía, a veces las más profundas, las contaba con otros medios válidos, gestos, conductas, ademanes, etc. El favorito de Aioria era el que indicaba de una manera si estaba muy nerviosa, en esos casos, su acento japonés hacía transformaciones en su griego, mostrando un tono más personalizado y colorido, teniendo en cuenta que ella no solía ser muy expresiva.

Al igual que alguien que mira con lupa los detalles de algo pequeño, Marín contemplaba su obsequio deteniéndose en cada característica del sencillo regalo, asegurándose de que aquellos adornos de verdad eran para ella. A continuación, sus ojos indagadores, esas cuencas penetrantes de águila, se posaron en el autor del presente, quien no sabía que expresión mantuvo para que ella se mordiera el labio y sonriera. La profundidad de la nebulosa índigo que veía lo paralizó, era como si esa agudez pudiera observar lo insondable de su corazón.

De una manera muy embelesada, se acercó más a ella, dispuesto a que conociera cada uno de esos recónditos lugares que nadie imaginaría que tenía. Pero ella no soportó mantenerle impasible la mirada y prefirió abrazarlo, culminando la acción inicial de Aioria, como quien se calienta delante de una fogata para contrarrestar el frío.

Ahora no había duda de que algo a ella le pasaba, el suspiro que escuchó para luego hacerse pequeña en sus brazos, dio más fuerza a la idea de que las angustias que se había guardado estaban a flote, aunque por otro lado, él se sentía sorprendido ya que las señales de antes; como el moqueo que volvía escuchar semejante al que antes había presenciado y confundido con un resfriado; cobraban otro significado más firme. Sin embargo, quien tenía la posibilidad de aclararle todas las dudas era ella, lo demás eran especulaciones. Sus suposiciones reclamaban una explicación, y sin embargo, la angustia de la joven le daba malestar que él trataba de aminorar. Ella podría haber huido para que no la viera en ese estado, pero se había aferrado a él en varios sentidos por motivos que no quería desvalidar por indiscreción.

Puso su cabeza debajo de su mentón y la sostuvo mientras sus dedos exploraban su cuero cabelludo y asía su cintura. Marín sintió el pulso acelerado en su cuello y los latidos vigorosos de su corazón que hablaban por su dueño convirtiendo en una brisa la ráfaga de emociones desbordados.

—Aioria...

—No digas nada —dijo con calma, pero ella ignoró su pedido.

—… No te odio.

—Lo sé, no hace falta que me expliques nada.

—Quiero hacerlo —la bondad de Aioria merecía recibir una respuesta esclarecedora, pero ¿cómo la haría con lo alterada que estaba?

—Pero ahora no es el momento —acarició su temblorosa espalda. No quería forzarla a hablar en el estado tan angustiante que experimentaba, después de todo él iba a apoyarla sin necesitar explicaciones. Ella movió un poco la cabeza y en el acto gimió y contrajo los hombros.

—¿Te duele el cuello? Déjame encargarme.

Ella se separó lo suficiente para acabar el abrazo pero manteniendo todavía una considerable cercanía, lo miró avergonzada y adolorida.

—No es necesario que hagas todo esto.

—Claro que sí, lo que no es necesario es que pongas tantas excusas, date la vuelta, por favor —dijo dispuesto a, si fuera necesario, enfrentarla en una discusión intensa, pero ese rumbo errante era improductivo para Marín y al fin y al cabo, no tenía ganas de discutir, como tampoco tenía ganas de recibir más atenciones, así que atravesaba una encrucijada insoportable. Ella pegó su frente con la de él y lo miró sumamente fastidiada más que angustiada.

—¿Qué voy a hacer contigo, Leo? —dijo resignada sopesando su propuesta con evidente contrariedad en el rostro, él se lo pensó un momento y procedió a rozar su nariz con la de ella tiernamente con el propósito de persuadirla, provocando que ella cerrara los ojos, sin corresponder la caricia, y se obligara moverse y hacerle caso.

Sin la obstrucciones de las armaduras que se habían sacado antes por iniciativa de Marín, su cuello y los hombros fueron recorridos correctamente por los dedos del caballero de Leo, identificando los nudos y adecuando su intervención para la necesidad de cada contractura. En los momentos que Marín no contraía la mandíbula y los puños para soportar el dolor descontracturante del masaje pensaba qué haría ante su nueva situación.

—Gracias, ya puedes parar —le anunció tajante, preocupada por traspasarle sus calambres a sus manos. No tenía gracia sentirse curada a costa de perjudicarlo.

—No voy a hacerlo —respondió con igual seguridad, continuando el mismo proceder.

—Aioria, estoy sintiendo como tus dedos tiemblan y se tensan, es suficiente —dijo más seria volteándose, terminando ella misma su labor.

—No es nada grave —dijo haciendo ademanes con sus manos tratando de ocultar el dolor que les recorría y que lo llevó a congelarse unos obvios segundos, los cuales invalidaron todo su inútil esfuerzo.

—Bueno, ahora ¿quién es el irracional? —con reproche le respondió, pero con el mayor cuidado agarró a las responsables del alivio de sus músculos, a lo que comenzó a amasarlas dispuesta a retribuir la ayuda, además que se maravillaba al acariciar sus gentiles pero descuidadas manos.

Aioria se quedó un poco pasmado y un poco feliz, por lo que permitió que ella lo mimara, lo cuidara con ese gusto sentimental que él mismo experimentaba cada vez que ella cedía y lo dejaba ser un soporte. De esa manera tan equitativa y literal en ciertos momentos, llevaban sus cargas juntos, aunque parecía más fácil pensarlo que actuarlo, porque así reconocían que ninguno era invicto, o menos vulnerable que el otro. A veces ella necesitaba un hombro para llorar, o él necesitaba refugiarse en las suaves alas de su Águila. Aceptaban y se daban ayuda, no por ser invencibles, sino porque el otro indudablemente estaría allí cuando más lo necesitaran.

La diferencia de tamaño entre sus manos se vieron más claras cuando ella, muy entretenida, juntó sus palmas con las del guardián de Leo, quien se preguntaba con qué propósito ;terapéutico o no; lo hacía. En su cabeza se le asomó la idea estrambótica de que le propusiera jugar a las palmadas y se rió mientras sujetaba su mano con sus dedos, los cuales esperaban que ella doblara sus blancas extremidades.

—¿Qué impresión te dejó la señorita Athena? —preguntó al fin acostumbrado a referirse a Saori Kido como su diosa, resultado de muchos intentos fallidos y perseverantes.

Ella completó la acción pendiente, entrelazando y apretando sus dedos. Lo pensó un momento intentando filtrar la relación del encuentro con ella y Seiya con la destrucción de su hogar, esa tardanza le ocasionó más ansias a Aioria sobre lo que diría a continuación.

—No le mostré mi mejor lado y aun así ella no permitió que me sintiera avergonzada de ello.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A esto —respondió posando su mano en su mejilla, tocando con suavidad su piel y la barba de su mandíbula. El iris azulado de sus ojos despertó un brillo cautivante que Aioria no esquivó. Mediante el poder de su cosmo, ella le mostró lo que se había enterado por boca de Athena. El breve tiempo del destello en sus celestes ojos permitió que se transportara a la sala patriarcal y escuchara las palabras exacta que habían dejado maltrecha a Marín.

No debía ser una información tan difícil de contar, pero así era. Sus recuerdos eran muy traicioneros y obstaculizadores a la hora de contar la pérdida de su casa, algo medianamente trágico, teniendo en cuenta que volvía a pensar en la impotente última vez que vio a sus padres y a su hermano. Entonces, su capacidad para hablar se embotaba.

Aioria ya no estaba en ignorancia, se encontraba consternado, lo que ella había imaginado que iba a suceder. Él la observaba con otro enfoque, concentrado en el sufrimiento de ella, estuvo a punto de decir algo que ella impidió.

—Tranquilo, voy a estar bien —dijo con la mayor elocuencia que podía dar. Porque asegurar para futuro no era lo mismo que mentir, con la posibilidad se podía convencer y desviar las preocupaciones de los demás, aunque ella misma veía su mañana muy difuso e inseguro. Una parte de ella le decía que no debía estar tan mal por una el derrumbe de su vivienda, tachándola como una cuestión vana y material de poca monta.

Cuestionar la poca credibilidad de las palabras de Marín no haría que fuera más abierta con él, más bien, cerraría su vía de que ella le contara con más detalle cómo se sentía. También comprendía que no quería escuchar de su boca palabras de lástima, ya que eso la desanimaba todavía más.

—¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? —debía andar con pies de plomo, por lo que un enfoque práctico serviría más que centrarse en cuestiones tan íntimas y seguramente muy confusas para ella.

—Lo que Athena me sugirió —dijo demasiado rápido, como si fuera memorizado y no pensado, lo que indicaba que aunque era lógica su respuesta, servía como medio para ocultar su duda. Al terminar esa frase, incluso ella se dio cuenta que había fallado en tratar de no preocuparle, por lo que no trató retractarse.

—No pareces muy convencida.

—Aún me siento inquieta y desganada al mismo tiempo, pero no es como si tuviera otra opción —él la miró con desacuerdo buscando que cambiara esa mentalidad, sin mucho éxito porque ella descartó sin clemencia su posible 'gran' idea —. No te ofendas, pero no me voy a instalar aquí.

—No pensaba en eso, además tampoco me siento preparado para que vivas conmigo... —contestó en la misma sintonía que ella, pero aclaró con sinceridad y coquetería—...todavía.

—¿Entonces? —no se fue a las ramas por esa aclaración, pero si no pudo reprimir una risa pequeña.

—Debes despejarte.

—¿Qué propones?

—Te ofrezco que te quedes esta noche aquí, que te des un baño para relajarte, que por lo menos ingieras algo, que tengas asegurado un lugar familiar para reposar la cabeza y mañana tendrás una resolución, o las ideas un poco más claras.

—No creo que sea buena idea.

—Tú pon las condiciones.

—No se trata de pautas, ¿cómo podría aprovecharme de ti e instalarme en este excelso lugar? Los demás pensarán mal sobre ti, y yo...yo no quiero causarte problemas, Aioria, ¿entiendes?

Quien tenía la última palabra era ella en esa decisión. La posibilidad de que rechazara su propuesta era muy alta, porque aunque pasaba una situación complicada seguía pensando en lo que sería una desventaja para él, actitud irracional si comparaba su condición actual con la de ella, la cual era peor, y que por lógica debía tener prioridad. Para vencer la terquedad de Marín o por lo menos llegar a una resolución más justo, debía hablar con el corazón.

—Entiendo que puedas llegar a no sentirte a gusto, y eso no es mi objetivo. Te pido que pienses en esto: sería muy cabrón de mi parte dejarte ir y hacer como si nada te sucede, como si no estuvieras sin un lugar adonde regresar. No puedo quedarme sin hacer nada cuando ocurre una injusticia, y soy menos distante cuando se trata de ti. Quédate aquí, conmigo.

—Es tan difícil decirte que sí… Pero no tan imposible como decirte que no —el argumento de él había intensificado el grito de las ganas que le pedían aceptara, erradicando todas las excusas que le impedían dar esa respuesta

La felicidad de Aioria no menguó ni con la advertencia que ella le dio de que se preparara para pasar una velada aburrida, ya que iba a comportarse con la misma rutina que mantenía en su hogar. De hecho, ese comentario agradó al guardián de Leo, quien tenía como primordial meta que su invitada no se sintiera tímida ni limitada por su presencia.

Luego de insistirle a ella que se diera un baño relajante para recuperar más tranquilidad y lucidez, él se encargó de ordenar y acomodar sus pertenencias de una manera digna y apreciable. Como ella estaba autoconvencida de que no iba a dormir casi nada, bebió un té de tilo y una galleta que apenas aceptó su nervioso estómago, mientras Aioria degustaba su cena programada escuchando como ella le explicaba que el discípulo que tantas veces le había mencionado en anteriores oportunidades era uno de los rebeldes Caballeros de Bronce, Seiya de Pegaso.

Ya pasado un tiempo desde el punto que se conoce como medianoche, ella le dejó en claro que no creía posible dormir con facilidad, pero que deseaba probar por más ineficaz que fuera acostarse.

El Quinto Templo Zodiacal en el que Aioria vivía, poseía un tamaño abismal para una sola persona, había muchos cuartos que se mantenían inhabitables por la soledad que confería proteger esa casa. En pos de demostrarse respetuoso a la privacidad que precisara Marín, le propuso que durmiera en su cama, porque después de todo, él podía instalarse en otra habitación. Pero ella cuestionó ese plan y le preguntó si le causaba algún desagrado compartir el cuarto, entonces la cuestión quedó zanjada con un "por supuesto que no".

Era insólito entre ellos compartir el mismo lugar de descanso, pero no dejaba de ser toda una experiencia sentir el calor de las sábanas, la suavidad del colchón y la tranquilidad distribuida por la oscuridad que volvía más especiales las leves palabras que se dirigían entre sí.

Marín estiró su brazo de manera que parecía que estaba tratando de agarrar algo inalcanzable. Siendo la dueña de esa extremidad, podía saber que clase de movimientos estaba haciendo aunque su visión fuera opacada por la ausencia de luz. Aioria al estar acomodado a su lado, descifraba en medio de esas sombras movimientos más o menos repetidos. De esa manera, ninguno ignoró el temblor que le sobrevino desde la punta del dedo hasta el hombro instigándola a bajar el brazo. Acumuló mucho aire en sus pulmones y habló:

—No me desmoralicé por el derrumbe de mi casa únicamente —mantuvo la cabeza fija en el techo, sumergiendo los ojos en la negra vista.

—¿Pasó algo más?

—Cuando era pequeña —comenzó calculando cuánto tiempo tardaría en contar su historia antes de quebrarse— perdí a toda mi familia. Unos ladrones hicieron de las suyas.

La simplicidad del relato no obstaculizó una reacción, el mencionar el día que gente sin derecho a oprimir arruinó su vida causó el nacimiento de gotas saladas que se sujetaban con ahínco de los lagrimales para no caerse, pero, como sucede con tantas cosas efímeras, al perder la fuerza, recorrieron sin retorno sus sienes hasta desembocar en su pelo. La discreción de la oscuridad hizo más eficaz la silenciosa operación.

—¿Cómo hiciste para aguantar eso? —dijo Aioria incorporándose para quedar sentado en la cama.

La respuesta fue un recuerdo inmediato, un niño pequeños de ojos azules, cabello un poco más claro que el suyo, que con una sonrisa la llamaba "hermana" y en otro momento lo decía gritando y forcejeando para no ser separado de ella. La respuesta oral tardó más en nacer.

—Encontrar a mi hermanito —al finalizar la frase, hizo una mueca aguantando otro sollozo, y se expulsaron más lágrimas como sangre de una herida que se volvía a abrir, por una búsqueda que seguía inconclusa.

—¿Cómo se llama?

—Touma —desprendió el nombre de su hermano al exterior, acabando con la misma costumbre de solo mencionarlo en el interior de sus pensamiento, vino a su mente sus sonrisas, su cara de felicidad, su tiempo jugando, sus gritos de auxilio y de terror. Los asfixiantes mocos alteraron de nuevo su flujo respiratorio, su voz a continuación sonó engripada —A veces Seiya me recuerda a él.

Antes de hundirse en el pesimismo, forzó a sus pensamientos a llenarse de cosas más positivas, en todos esos momentos con Seiya que atesoraba y que le fundían ánimo.

—¿En serio?

—La mayoría de las veces lucho con mi lado condescendiente de hermana mayor a la hora de decidir como su maestra. El pobre debió sentirse tan confundido con mi frustración.

Por un momento, él abandonó las sábanas buscando algo que no precisaba de la facilidad de una lámpara prendida según le había dejado claro a ella cuando trató de brindarle ayuda. Cumplió su palabra ya que agarró de un mesita unos pañuelos que le dio a Marín para limpiarse la cara, gesto que ella apreció y agradeció.

—Creo que la vida puede resumirse en una constante oscilación entre obtener y perder, en que te concedan y te arrebaten, en ofrecer y sacar —dijo él luego de ella terminó de sonarse la nariz.

—Parece ser simultáneo de vez en cuando. Perdí mi casa, mi estabilidad, lo que consigue que tenga miedo, impotencia, dolor y cansancio —le impactaba poder hablar de sus penas más calmada y aliviada, aunque no dejaba de doler.

—También se pueden perder cosas dañinas y recibir cosas buenas.

—Aunque más común es perder cosas buenas y recibir otras.

—Perder tiene una connotación muy negativa.

—Sí, será porque uno se echa la culpa al perder algo, debido a que no resulta difícil desprendernos de la idea de que las cosas no serán como queremos, como estamos acostumbrados o como quizá merezcamos.

En cada decisión diaria, estaba instalado inherentemente los pros y los contras. Aioria ya no era inocente para no saber que incluso una relación amorosa tenía eso extremos.

—¿Que estamos perdiendo ahora, Marín?

—Tal vez la soledad, aunque no me gustaría perder mi individualidad —escuchó la risa de Aioria, que fue lo único audible por largo rato en el ambiente porque ella intentaba descubrir qué otras cosas estaba perdiendo, proceso que no consiguió más resultados —Pero más que perder, pienso en lo que se da.

—En el dar y recibir cosas buenas y malas.

—No te daría intencionalmente cosas malas.

—Pero lo harás, yo lo haré, aunque nos queremos, eso sucederá.

—Y eso puede ser mañana tranquilamente.

—Pero lo bueno no tiene porque ser lo fácil y llevadero, mientras sea sincero.

—Mientras me quieras y yo te quiera, aunque se pierda, nos perdamos o perdamos.

—Hay demasiado perder —dijo dándose cuenta que no se estaba explicando bien— o sea, me refiero a la palabra y sus conjugaciones, ya me estoy mareando.

—Entonces, mejor dicho, es tiempo de dar y merecer cosas buenas, por más idealista que suene y no sea estrictamente así.

—¿No es algo que siempre hicimos sin darnos cuenta?

—Sin ponerle etiqueta por mi parte.

—Sin que nos importara.

—Ahora me estás confundiendo tú.

—Bueno tú siempre me confundiste a mí, es justo.

—¿Qué estás queriendo decir?

—Que antes de darme cuenta que te quería, estuve un largo período sin entender por qué me sentía tan raro contigo.

—¿No será que no querías entender que me querías?

—¿Qué esto? ¿una batalla de juegos de palabras?

—¿Qué quieres que sea?

—¿Qué quieres tú?

—Te quiero —dijo limpiándose los últimos vestigios de tristeza.

—Eso tiene nada de que ver. Lo dices para ponerme nervioso.

—Y para darte un abrazo

Ella se alejó de su lado de la cama y recostó la cabeza en su clavícula, mientras él la acomodaba encima suyo para mayor cercanía del abrazo. Y al estar más cerca fueron más apropiados susurros. Los mutuos toques a tientas en el pelo del otro, el calor de dos cuerpos sintiéndose y la lentitud de sus respiraciones los guiaron paso a paso a un descanso que no finalizó por la aparición del sol ni el despertar de los demás habitantes del Santuario.

* * *

**Yo había calculado que este capítulo iba a ser más largo que los demás, pero, por Dios, casi 4.7000 palabras, ¡este último capítulo es más grande que los tres anteriores juntos!**

**Pido perdón por haber tardado, me duele pensar en la gente que esperó por dos domingos consecutivos la actualización, pero no puedo presionarme para escribir lo que sea en determinado tiempo. Con esta experiencia aprendí a no publicar nada hasta tener TODOS los capítulos listo.**

**Este fic en un principio iba a ser un OS de máximo 2.000 palabras y solo trataría de Aioria dándole a Marín unos aros de oro, pero al final terminé alargando y complicándola más la trama.**

**Este es el final, pero queda un epílogo; el cual estoy escribiendo; que se publicará en este fic y otra historia que se publicará individualmente como spin off con Shura como protagonista (una especie de Shura gaiden, xD), el cual no comencé a escribir todavía. No voy a dar una fecha que probablemente no cumpla.**

**Muchísimas gracias por los comentarios y el apoyo.**

**Hasta otra.**


End file.
